The present invention relates generally to fluid handling, and more particularly, to methods and systems for removing bubbles from fluids.
Semiconductor manufacturing processes includes many processes where the semiconductor is immersed in a liquid. By way of example, a liquid etching process, a cleaning process, a rinsing process, a photolithographic process, or an electroplating process. The size of the features and devices are continually getting ever smaller. If the bubbles that occur in the liquid are larger than the features and devices being processed by the liquid, then the bubbles can adversely impact the performance of the liquid process. By way of example, if a bubble has a 10 micron diameter and is formed on a surface of the semiconductor and the semiconductor has 0.25 micron or smaller devices and features formed thereon, then the bubble may encompass several 0.25 micron or smaller devices and features. The bubble may prevent the process from being applied to the devices and features that are encompassed by the bubble.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method of applying a substantially bubble free liquid for semiconductor processing.